Me lo merecía
by KochuKochu
Summary: Un CP9 re-educado vuelve a las andandas. Pero, antes de llegar a su destino, Lucci quiere pasar por cierto lugar a arreglar las cuentas pendientes... Lucci x Paulie; no-explícito Kaku x Jyabura.


¡Hola a todos! =D

Aquí me presento con un nuevo fic, otra vez del CP9 y con Lucci x Paulie como pareja protagonista. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, ¡mis nenes me gustan demasiado! Como novedad, esta vez he incluido una pareja non-explicita – el Kaku x Jyabura. ¿Qué opináis?  
Por desgracia, no he podido incluir mucho ni de Kumadori, ni de Fukuoru ni de Blueno… ¡Prometo que pronto voy a escribir más de ellos!  
Espero que os guste a todos, ¡especialmente el final! xD

* * *

Kaku's POV

El Umi Ressha balanceaba tranquilamente su cuerpo encima las olas. Era un traqueteo rítmico y lento, que invitaba a dormir. Eso era lo que llevaba un buen rato haciendo Jyabura, importunando a los demás viajeros con sus ronquidos. Zarandeé al hombre sentado a mi lado para que callara, pero ya sabía de antemano que no funcionaria – una vez el "gran Jyabura" empieza a roncar, no hay persona viviente encima de la tierra que le pueda acallar. Kalifa y Blueno, sentados enfrente, platicaban como dos personas perfectamente normales, y Fukuoru y Kumadori entretenían a los hijos de una familia con sus payasadas. Y Lucci… Lucci, sentado en un lugar aislado frente la ventana, estaba raro, muy raro.  
Alguien que no le conociera hubiese dicho que no le ocurría nada, pero, para mí, los pequeños detalles brillaban delatándole – Su seño estaba fruncido, como de costumbre, pero el arco que formaban sus cejas era demasiado amplio. De la misma forma, sus manos se abrían y cerraban como garras de leopardo siguiendo unos patrones para nada regulares… No, definitivamente esto era extraño hasta para Lucci.  
Seguí meditando mientras aguantaba la cabeza de Jyabura con una mano, evitando que se apoyara una vez tras otra sobre mi hombro. Al final, dándome por vencido, permití que sus largos bigotes cayeran sobre mi espalda.  
Pasados unos minutos, llegamos a la primera estación, aún lejos de nuestro destino final. Estoy seguro que casi todos mis compañeros, al igual que yo, hubiesen preferido no acercarse siquiera a ese sitio – era Water 7. Demasiados oscuros recuerdos azotaron a Kalifa en forma de invisibles sollozos mientras Blueno contemplaba la Ciudad del Agua con rostro grave. En mi caso, bajé la mirada ocultándola en la sombra de mi gorra, pero vi un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que me llamó la atención. Lucci se había levantado y se estaba poniendo el abrigo, entregando Hattori a Kumadori.

- Yo me bajo aquí. Continuad sin mí, ya os alcanzaré. Quedaos con Hattori, también.  
- Pero… - Kalifa quiso empezar una queja, pero la detuve con un gesto.  
- Ve Lucci. – Contesté – Nos encontraremos después.

Kalifa se libró de la sorpresa y consiguió terminar la frase:

- Pero Lucci, ¡si te ven te vas a meter en problemas!-

No era que alguien pudiese importunar a Lucci. No, definitivamente no era el caso. Pero nos habíamos desvinculado del gobierno y, ahora, la ley no nos amparaba. Es más, éramos proscritos, así que como menos llamásemos la atención, mejor.  
Lucci sonrió enigmáticamente:

- Me pase lo que me pase, sin duda, me lo merezco.

Finalmente, Kalifa lo comprendió y, mientras ya veía a Lucci bajar del tren marino, preguntó lo que todos sabíamos:

- ¿Se trata de…?  
- Sí – contesté, con una abierta sonrisa – Se trata de Paulie.

Dos días más tarde, Lucci nos alcanzó tal y como nos prometió. Fui el primero en verle. Estaba apoyado en una pared con el semblante serio, simplemente esperando que pasáramos por allí para unirse a nosotros. Al vernos, levantó la cabeza, pero su mirada seguía igual de lejana. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que algo, aún ahora no sé si bueno o malo, había ocurrido.

- Ey Lucci. ¿Qué tal todo? Te zurraron de lo lindo, ¿no? – Le pregunté, señalando su mejilla ligeramente colorada.  
- Un puñetazo. Paulie sabe dar buenos derechazos.  
- Te lo merecías, ¿no? – La curiosidad me pudo, recordando la escueta conversación en el tren.  
- Sí – Un suspiro de su parte, tan ligero que hasta dudé si lo había soñado – Ciertamente me lo merecía. Se quedó corto y todo.  
- ¿Lo usó para saludarte?  
- No, al principio se pensó que estaba delirando… Me llevó cerca de una hora convencerle de que realmente estaba allí y no era un producto de su embriaguez. Luego… Se fue del piso lanzando injurias. Yo le esperé allí, convencido de que, tarde o temprano, volvería. Y volvió, a la mañana siguiente. No había bebido, así que supongo que realmente quería hablar. Y hablamos.  
- Y respecto a… ¿Qué decidisteis?

Otro suspiro. Francamente, éste estoy seguro que no me lo imaginé. Es más, ahora hasta me parece recordar el sonido de algo quebrándose muy en el interior de Lucci cuando pronunció esa frase…

- Su vida son los barcos; la mía… sigue siendo la justicia.

Allí, todo terminaba.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? No me matéis por el final, ¡por favor! Pero no todo en la vida puede salir bien, y creo que la relación entre Paulie y Lucci terminó rompiéndose… Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, no dudéis en comentarla.

¡Cuidaos! =D


End file.
